


8 Years A Better Man

by lostmusicnote



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Army, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmusicnote/pseuds/lostmusicnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich AU where Ian and Mickey meet in the army. Ian is an officer. Mickey is there because he had the choice to go to jail for life or to join the army. Lots of spotty updates so bare with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Officer Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't study a ton about the army so if you find any inaccuracies about the army (with titles (general) etc.) or something like that just let me know so I can fix it.

~Mickeys POV~

I walked back out of the court room. 

An ultimatum. 

Jail for life or the army. 

Guess all the shit I did caught up to me. 

Jail is obviously what I’ll pick. Joining the army would make me some guys bitch. I’m nobody’s bitch. 

But they still want me to meet with the guy who would be my officer. 

A red head walked over to me as I waited for a cab. “Mickey Milkovich, right?” 

“Why the fuck do you care?” 

“I’m Officer Gallagher. I’m here to talk to you about joining the army.” The carrot top gave me a weak smile. I was fine with going to jail. It didn’t bother me. But if all the guys in the army looked like this… 

“You don’t have to smile, it won’t change my mind. I’m fine with jail, man.” 

“You’ll spend less time in the army. Its the choice that most people in your situation make.” 

“It’s the choice that pussys make.” 

“It’s an easy couple of years.” 

“For you maybe. You get to boss around the bitches that think its a idea good to join. I’d get shit on and shot at. Jail is easier.”

“Have you ever been to jail?” The taller man sighed as the cab that was meant to bring me home pulled up. 

“Couple of times.” It was a point of pride for me, and basically right of passage in my family. 

“You have three days till you send in your answer. Call me and hear me out.” 

I started getting into the car but I stopped part way. “I don’t even know your first name or number. So no.” 

The officer pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled the information down before handing the paper to me. 

I didn’t look at the paper till I was fully in the cab and it had started it journey to my house. 

Three scribbled letters, all capitols. IAN. 

If I was bored later I would call him, but I wouldn’t let him change my mind. I am known for being stubborn. 


	2. Oops

~Mickey’s POV~

It was 3 days later and I was giving the court my decision.

I hadn’t called Ian and I was almost regretting it.

Jail. I kept telling myself. Get up there, say jail, then get your ass on the prison bus.

I waited in a long line, each person before me dealing with their problems.

It got to my turn and I walked up.

I saw Ian talking to guy. He probably made the dumb ass decision to get shot at. That fucker was crying. Jesus, man. You do know you aren’t dead yet, right?

Apparently the judge has been talking to me while I stared at Ian because I felt my lawyer nudge my shoulder.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll just join the army.”

Shit. Thats not what I wanted to say.

Everyone stared at me, clearly confused. “I’m aloud to change things up, ain’t I?” was the only explanation I offered, still not sure myself why I said that. “Trying new things. This is was you all wanted anyway. One less fuck up in your system to support?”

The judge dismissed me and told me to stand by Officer Gallagher.

I walked over and slouched against the wall next to him.

“You never called me, but it looks like you didn’t need me to convince after all. I think you made the right dec-“

“I don’t give a flying fuck what you think.” I grumbled and cut him off. “And you talk to much, Gallagher.”

Ian gave me a look that could only be described as a glare. “When we start your training and get on the base you’ll have to call me Officer or Officer Gallagher.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

We stayed quiet for the rest of the time and soon loaded up on the bus going to the nearest training camp...

600 miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell that I usually write really short chapters and I’m sorry. This just means I will probably update faster. Thanks for reading.


	3. We’re Not In Chicago Anymore, Boys

I stepped off the bus once we reached the training camp.

“We’re not in Chicago anymore, boys.” An older man said. Where the hell was Ian? “And… girl.” He finished as one girl stepped off.

Most of the guys whistled and cheered. I had to admit, she was kinda hot, but I didn’t join their fucked up humor.

A blonde man about my age came up behind me and smacked his hand against my back.

I shrugged off his hand.

“Take a look at her. She’s fucking hot, dude.”

“Not my type.” I snarked.

“Shit, man. You’re missing out then.”

“Fuck off.” He was probably here for raping someone. Not to mention his voice was just dripping with lust for the girl.

“Today we’re going to get your information for dog tags and hand out your uniforms. Come forward when I call your name. Foster!”

I continued to look around for Ian without moving from my spot. From what I’ve heard these guys are pretty hard core and I didn’t want to do 100 push ups.

The Officer called out a few more names, none of them were me.

A few names later, still no Ian.

Then all of a sudden. “Milkovich!”

I looked at the man, slowly walking up to him.

“Get a move on, trainee.” He growled and I listened. “Unless you want to run around this building a few times, you need to learn how to _move."_

"Yes, sir." I growled back, subtly rolling my eyes. Jesus, these men pissed me off.

I gave him all the things he needed to know before walking off to my dorm. 

~~xxx~~

I didn't see Ian until that night at dinner. 

There was an empty table in the corner so I sat at it. Expecting to eat alone. When Ian, or should I say Officer Gallagher, sat down across from me. 

"Look who it is." He had the biggest grin across his face.

"Are you even aloud to sit with me? This has to break like, a thousand rules." 

"I don't understand why you haven't made friends yet. You're so nice to be around." Ian's eyes met mine. "And I can sit where I want. It's you that can't do anything."

"You make it sound like jail."

"You'll wish it was."

And he was true to his word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I'm just setting the story up. There will be plenty of Gallavich later on x) I'm sorry for it being a long, boring process.


End file.
